What Happens In Vegas
by AimieBites
Summary: Rose and friends go to vegas and have some fun. not very good at summaries just read.
1. Chapter 1

I think it would be really funny for the VA crew to go to Vegas and get drunk and do stupid things and because I cant find a story where that happens I decide to write one.

I am not very good at spelling so if I spell something wrong please tell me.

Also any ideas for things to happen to them is welcome.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT BUFFY" Christian screamed at me, finally losing it.

I had been tapping my foot against the leg of my chair for about ten minutes now and obviously it was driving him crazy. We where hanging out in Lisa's room, and by we I mean me, Lisa, Christian, Eddie, Mia and Adrian

"NO I WILL NOT STOP IT I AM BORD AND UNLESS WE DO SOME THING SOON I WILL RESORT TO USING ADRIAN AS A PUNCHING BAG" I scream back crossing my arm's over my chest and sending death glares at him.

"Oh oh oh I know what we can do" Adrian shots his hand up looking like a student wanting to answer a question. "Well" I sigh, "What is it" knowing him he will problem make some sort of sexual suggestion.

"we can go to Vegas for the weekend, get really drunk and make mistakes that we will most likely regret for the rest of our life's" Adrian informs us. "AMEN to that" I declare "Lisa you can go convince that old bicth to let us go while the rest of us pack, meet in the parking lot in ten minuets, ok? Ok, move out men" I say marching out the door not bothering for a response.

Once in my room I grab a couple of sets of cloths and anything else I might need while going crazy in Vegas, pack them in a bag as fast as I can, grab a camera and rush down to meet the others in the parking lot. When I get there everyone else is there plus Dimitri, Alberta Stan and some other guardian that I don't know.

"Ok people let's get this show on the road" I call out as I jump in the van.

"Vegas hear we come" Adrian calls out as he jumps in as well.

So what do you think good? Bad? Should I continue?

Sorry if it's short I have a short attention span.

Oh and I hope you are all excited for the release of Sprit Bound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,**

**This is (obviously) the second chapter.**

**I am so sorry for not getting it up sooner.**

**Feel free to throw tomatoes or any other rotting fruit at me.**

**Oh and I am sadly not Richelle Mead and I do not own any of the characters **

When we landed in Vegas the sun was just setting. We hoped into a black limo and Adrian gave instructions to the driver.

"So Adrian you going to tell us where we are going. Or am I going to have to torture you" it tell him giving him a man-eater smile.

"Well little Dampier – while I do like the idea of you torturing me - I am planning on taking you to a gay bar, Eddie will feel right at home" Eddie glares at Adrian. "Not funny man not funny" "I found it funny, but seriously where are you taking us" I ask again.

"You will see… you will see" ok so I don't like the sound of that.

Ten minuets latter we got out in front of a gay bar.

"Well I guess you weren't joking Adrian" I tell him trying to do the one eyebrow thing but failing miserably.

"Didn't expect that did you know" he say grabbing my arm and dragging me in with the others.

We jumped to the front of the line and passed the bouncer who nodded to Adrian.

As we walk in I lean in to Adrian and whisper in his ear my evil plan. He leans back and grins at me "I like your thinking Little Dampier, I like your thinking"

We all get into the club and we get a table. Lisa and Christian go up to dance and Eddie and Mia followed. I smiled as I whacted the latter couple dance they look cute together.

I look over to Adrian and give him the nod. He winks back at me and goes up to the guardians "hey can I get you guys something?" he asks them politely, he really can be charming when he trys.

The guardians exchange looks thinking it strange for him to be offering them drinks finally Alberta tells him that he could get them something that's not very alcoholic.

Ha not very alcoholic! They have no idea. You see I planed to have some fun tonight and have some fun I will. And if that means spiking all the guardians drinks in order to make them do embarrassing stuff on camera in true Vegas fashion then so be it.

So that's what Adrian's doing now getting the guardians drunk so we can have some fun. Like I was thinking truth or dare. Rose Hathaway style.

My plan would take a while so I decided to go have some fun. There was a stage in the middle of the club and the DJ was asking for two girls to come up and sing a song. I decided that that would be fun so I made my way over there. As I climbed the steps up another Dampier also goes up she was pretty, with long black hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a black sleeveless jacket over a gold top and short dark jeans she had black boots and big gold hope earrings and bracelets.

When she saw me she smiled "hey I'm Maddy. What do you want to sing?"

"My names Rose. How about your love is my drug?" I like his girl she looks like she knows how to have a good time "sounds good hit DJ"

Maybe I need some rehab,

Or maybe just need some sleep

I've got a sick obsession,

I'm seeing it in my dreams

I'm looking down every alley,

I'm making those desperate calls

Im staying up all night hoping,

Hit my head against the walls

What you've got boy is hard to find

Think about it all about it all the time

I'm all strung up my heart is fried

I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug

Your love your love your love

I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug

Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice

But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy

My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead

What you've got boy is hard to find

Think about it all about it all the time

I'm all strung up my heart is fried

I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug

Your love your love your love

I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug

Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say

The rush is worth the price I pay

I get so high when you're with me

But crash and crave you when you are away

So I got a question;

Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?

Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?

Is my love, your drug?

(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?

Is my love, your drug?

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug

Your love your love your love

I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug

Your love your love your love

Your love your love your love

I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug

Your love your love your love

Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love,

(whispered) is my drug

I like your beard

Laughing we stepped of the stage to the bar we got our drinks and sat talking until Maddy (who was facing the stage) eyes widened and her jaw dropped "what the hell!"

I spun around to see what she was talking about and a sound that will scar me for life reached my ears.

**sorry for the cliffy. I always hate it when other people do them. But I kind of want people to guess what the horrible sound is. Hehe.**

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed it makes me so happy to get them.**

**Oh and just so you know Maddy is a real friend of mine and I wanted to put her in hear cus she is just so funny and random and I really think Rose and her would get along **

**I love reviews and suggestions on how I can improve and ideas on what I can make drunk guardians do.**

**Jaimie**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided that I can't work on any other stories until I finish all my other stories (i have tones of random unfinished stories on my computer)**

**I'm basically going to get this one out of the way as fast as I can because i don't know what to do with it.**

**I'm also not going to post a story unless its finished because I am terrible at remembering to do things.**

**The next (and hopefully last) chapter should be up in two weeks or more... hopefully.**

**LOL (lots of Love)**

**Jaimie.**

Stan.

Singing.

WTF. This is disturbing but at the same time _HA_lairous. And perfect for payback, blackmail and pranks.

So I quickly get out my camera and recorded it.

Oh and I forgot to mention… he's singing _I'm bringing sexy back_. This is so damn funny.

Maddy's literally rolling on the ground laughing. I'm pretty close to joining her but I have to get this on video. Look out YouTube there's a new Justin Beaver and his name is Stan Alto. Lol jokes get of the stage troll.

When Stan is done it takes a minute for Maddy to calm down. "That was probley the most funniest thing I have seen… in Vegas" she added as an after thought.

I suddenly have an idea "wait hear" I tell Maddy and disappear into the crowed. As I get near the table with the drunken guardians, I pretend to be drunk. Its gona help for when we get punished. I just claim I didn't know what I was doing cus I was drunk. See smart.

The guardians are all clapping Stan acting like he is the best damn singer in the world.

Idiots.

"That was great Stan" I slur "but I think that you could do so much better Dimitri" I give him my man-eater smile. "Sure Rose of I go wish me luck" he tells the other guardians and stumbles to the stage.

Oh god this is going to be good.

I quickly make it back to Maddy and drag her over to a place where we have a good view of the stage.

Dimitri gets up on the stage and "I'm to sexy for my shirt" starts playing. This cannot get any better… unless he takes of his shirt.

Practically all the girls I the club where drooling over him. It was kind of annoying and made me want to punch one of them. But I cant really blame them he is hot.

He doesn't even sound that bad considering he's drunk.

Halfway throw the song. He takes his shirt!

OMG he is so hot. All the girls are going crazy. They are acting like they think it's a Justin Beaver concert. So lame. They better whact out, no one touches my man!

When he's done he comes over to me.

"Hey Roza. Did you like that?" he asks me. "Yes Dimitri. I loved it. You're an excellent singe-" I was interrupted from my comments by an annoying high pitched squeal.

"OMGOD Dimika that was amazing" Tasha literally throws her shelf at Dimitri. What a slut. Tasha is wearing a short sliver skirt (when I say short i mean short it barley covers her ass) and halter neck that is dark purple at the top and light purple at the bottom with no back (can you say slut much, what is she seventeen) she also has a pair of killer knee high black boots. It would be a pretty out fit, but very sluty.

"Thanks Tasha" he says as he catches her then drops her "opps sorry 'bout that" ha sucked in B***h that's what you get.

Tasha picked her shelf of the ground and brushed herself off. "Oh that's fine, any way that was amazing Dimika. Do you wanna go get a drink with me?" she slurs batting her eyelashes in an attempt to look attractive.

_Hell no he doesn't you slut _I mentally scream at her. "oh no I couldn't Tasha. Im on duty" Dimitri explains to her with a verry siriouses look on his face.

"Buy Dimitri" Tasha pouts "your drunk" she say poking him in the cheast. Dimitri looks out raged "Im not drunk!" she yells at her pokking her in the cheast. "you are to you liar" she pouts. "OMG your so annoying" Dimitri screams at her "go away I don't want to talk to you". "FINE" Tasha screams back im going of with Stan! Hes a much better singer then you!" she then storms of in a huff.

TPOV

Hump. Dimitri's such a jerk. I am quiet obviously the one for him, he just needs to realize it. That's why I'm going of with Stan. That's sure to get him angry.

"Hey Staaaaan." I purr coming over to him " you wanna go get married?" Stan grins at me, wow he is sssooooooooo cute. I think I want to stay with him. "sure Tasha," oh no he didn't my name is Princess sparkle glitter! How could he get it wrong! "ITS PRINCESS SPARKLE GLITTER YOU IDIOT GET IT RIGHT!" I throw my drink in his face and storm of.

MPOV

I watch as Tasha goes over and flirts with Stan. Stan looked so happy about it was so funny. All of a sudden she chucks her drink at him and walked off. WOW. She is mad, I wonder what he did. That was so strange.

I move throw the club to go get a drink at a bar when all of a sudden a voice says behind me. "hey kitten whatcha cooking." "WHAT THE HELL!" I yell spinning around and slapping the mystery person in the face. Except that he wasn't so mysterious, it was Jessie of all people!

"ow baby don't be like that" he grins at me and rubs his cheek. "I know you like it ruff but we haven't got started yet" _sleaze bag_ I thought. "what the hell is your problem, you, you… you jackass!"

The prick just _laughed _at me! "you seemed to like it when we slept together a few months ago, anyway here is the big question. Your place or mine?"

Okay I've had it with this sleaze bag. I'm outa here. "SCREW YOU JESSIE!" i scream at him. "I THOURGHT YOU TOOK CARE OF THAT ALLREADY" I whip my head around to glare at the person who said that. Rose. I'm gona kill her. She's sitting on a bar next to Dimitri. Who has a hand on her waist might I add, Strange. She smiles at me sweetly. I'll get her back later.

I flip my hair over my shoulder and storm off. But I slid on my heals and LAND ON MY BUTT. Great! Just great!

RPOV

"SCREW YOU JESSIE!" Mia screams. Dimitri and me look up from our conversation. He had been trying to convince me to marry him. I'm not letting him because he's drunk (see I have some common sense)

"I THOUGHT YOU TOOK CARE OF THAT!" I scream back. She tries to give me a death glare but its nothing compared to mine. I grin at her all sweat and innocence like. Well what did she expect from me.

She flips her hair over her shoulder and storms of only to fall on her butt! I double over laughing so hard. I start to fall of my chair but Dimitri catches me with guardian reflexes. Wait what! He's drunk. He can't do that. Seeing my confused expression he grins. "Did you really think that I'm that stupid Roza" he said in the sexy Russian accent, not slurring his words at all. "But you were-how did you- your meant to- you-your meant to be drunk. How did you know" he grabbed by hand and led me out of the club. "Because I know you Roza. And you didn't answer my question. Will you marry me?"

Okay Dimitri has lost his mind. MARRY HIM! "I'm only 17. I can't get married. And what happened to _we can't be together_?" he smiled and shook his head at me "I didn't mean now Rose. Later. I want you to promise me that when we can you will marry me. I love you Roza. More than anything.

I think that throw for a minute. I could do that. "Yes. Ill marry you" he grins at me and pulls me into a kiss. "I can't wait"

**that last bit kinda wrote its self. i didn't plan on any serious marriages (it isn't a marriage really) except for Princess Sparkle Glitter and Stan.**

**I also like to thank one of my friends Senuri for most of the Mia and Jessie scene. funny things happen when bowling :D**

**also i need ideas for what's going to happen next. thanks.**


End file.
